Daily Events (Sinnoh)
In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl and Pokémon Platinum, there are daily events only available weekly. These events are usually minor things like bringing an NPC a certain item, or a certain Pokémon appearing. Daily Events Jublife TV Lottery In Jubilife City's TV station, the player may participate in a daily lottery. The lottery uses the Trainer ID of any of his/her Pokémon as a ticket number. The lottery number is generated at the start of the day, to prevent save exploitation. Starting from the right most digit to the left, it counts how accurately any trainer ID's the player's Pokémon have match with the lotto's daily number. The prizes that may be won are as follows. * Match the very last Digit: Ultra Ball * Match the last two Digits: PP Up * Match the last three Digits: Exp. Share * Match the last four Digits: Max Revive * Match all five Digits exactly: Master Ball Some games will give the player a new background accessory for contests if you match the last digit, while others do not. Pokémon News Press Once a day in Solaceon Town, the player may visit the Newspaper Company, located directly right of the Pokémon Center. The Newspaper Company will ask the player to bring them one Pokémon from the Sinnoh Pokédex per day (with no known cases of National Pokédex Pokémon as of yet). If the player succeeds in bringing him the specific Pokémon, he rewards him/her with three of the same type of Poké Balls found in the game, excluding Master Balls, Safari Balls, or Premium Balls and a Heart Scale. Veilstone Pokémon Massages In Veilstone City, the player may take any one of his/her Pokémon to the massage lady, located at the south-western part of Veilstone City. Her massages will both raises the Pokémon's happiness, and gives the player a random accessory. The following list of accessories can be found below: * Sparks * Mystic Fire * Glitter Powder * Snow Crystal * Shimmering Fire * Pretty Dewdrop * Determination * Puffy Smoke * Spring * Wealthy Coin * Humming Note * Peculiar Spoon * Eerie Thing * Poison Extract * Seashell * Shiny Powder The Seven Star Restaurant The Seven Star Restaurant is a location to enjoy double Pokémon battles from levels 20 to 30, once a day between the hours of 7:00 am to 10:00 pm. The Three Berry Givers There are three NPCs in D/P/Pt that gives the player one free berry per day. The people and locations are as follows: *The Floaroma Accessory shop The brown haired woman on the right Gives random low-number berries *Route 208, leaving from Hearthome City. "The Berry man" Gives totally random berries *Pastoria City In a house near the entrance to Route 212 Lady (please update) Gives random high-number berries Trophy Garden After the player obtains the National Pokédex, he/she may visit the Trophy Garden. Speaking with Mr. Backlot will cause him to tell about having a random Pokémon in his garden, and import it. The player then is given a day to find the stated Pokémon at a 5% encounter rate for one day. Swarms After the player obtains the National Pokédex, he/she may speak with Dawn/Lucas's younger sister in Sandgem Town to learn the location and Pokémon found during swarms in specific locations. Swarms are rare Pokémon that appear only when cited "on TV". The Pokémon and location changes daily. Pal Park After the player obtains the National Pokédex, he/she may visit the Pal Park. This place is located at the end of Route 226 and is used to transfer Pokémon from previous Game Boy Advance titles to Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, or Platinum. Only six Pokémon may be uploaded per 24 hours, and no new Pokémon may be uploaded until all six previously uploaded ones have been caught. Daily Great Ball In the Celestic Town Pokémon Center, the player finds an old man who gives him/her a single Great Ball a day in exchange for showing him a Pokémon with a high Happiness Rating. The Trendy Man Each day, a man in Snowpoint City teaches the player a new saying to use in Conversations. He lives in the North-West corner of town. The Belt Man The Belt Man lives on Route 221 and gives the player one of three belts if he/she brings him a Pokémon of a specific level that will be randomly generated each day. He then gives the player one of the following belts in order: *Black Belt *Expert Belt *Focus Sash The Seals Shop The Seal shop is located in Sunyshore City, in a distinct looking building at the North-East part of town. He sells seals that alternates depending on the day of the week. The following list of seals on the specific day of the week can be found below: Weekly Events Drifloon Fridays Starting on Friday, and ending 12 A.M. on Saturday, a Drifloon may be found and caught in front of the Valley Windworks, east of Floaroma Town. Category:Game Mechanics